


6th grade field trips

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Sorry this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was exactly what happened last year, in June. I was 11, so I'm sorry if this is bad. It was originally supposed to be in a book, but I only got so far, do sorry about the weird names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6th grade field trips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs. Paige/Ms. Trombley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mrs.+Paige%2FMs.+Trombley).



On May 28th, I did my usual things, I woke up at 8:15, made my lunch, which I don't usually do but, I didn't eat breakfast, I lost something, and then missed the bus. My mother drove me to school. I walked in with my green 6th grade retreat shirt, jeans, and sneakers.  
"Have fun on the feild trip" Mrs. Parrot said  
"Thanks" I said as I walked through the cafeteria to get into the hall. I turned left, then left again, then right. I walked down the 'big kid' hallway for 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th graders. I saw one of my classmates, Thomas wearing the same thing as me. We walked into the classroom, and everyone was wearing the same thing as me. I was about to turn right to put up my backpack, but no one's backpack was hanging. I walked to my seat and looked at the smart board. It said, "bring all your things to your desk. Put your lunchbox on your desk." We had no morning work, great. I was looking for a book to read in my backpack, when the bag started smelling weird. I looked in side to see that my yogurt spilled. I took out all of my books and papers and washed them as well as I could.  
"Can I clean out my bag?" I asked my teacher, Ms. Trombley.  
"Yes" she said as I fast walked out of my classroom.  
When I got back from the bathroom, they were saying the Pledge of Alligence. I joined in, but then I sat down and got my backpack and lunch box, ready to go.  
We walked past the kids in the halls with uniforms on to go on the bus. Casey had asked me if she wanted to go on the bus with me. I said yes, but then Elena also asked. I told Casey I was sitting with Elena, and so Elena and I sat in the second row. Thomas and Micheal H. were on the seat next to us and Rena and Maddie B. were in front of them. Elena and I played this Harry Potter trivia game. It had 106 questions and we got 87 right. 

About 30 minutes later, we were at Adams Eden Camp. We were the first ones off the bus and we went to this pavilion. They talked to us, and then we left for a 10 minute walk to the other pavilion. I am a fast walker and I was almost ahead of everyone, but then Elena needed her backpack zipped and so we were in the back again. I saw Sachael running away from something, and she said, "when Micheal says YOLO, run away as fast as you can before he hugs you."  
"Thanks for the tip" I said, running with her away from Micheal Miller. When we got to the pavilion, I sat at the farthest table, but only Elena sat with me. My other friends don't exactly like Elena at this time of the year.  
We had to go in a circle, while they told us the story of Bob's mother. "Bob's mother had 3 kids." The guy took out a penny, "Penny" He took out a nickel, "Nicolas" and then he took out a dime. "What is the last kid's name?" I thought for a moment. I don't know any names like 'dime'. People were telling the other instructors the answer, some were getting it right and were sorted into 3 groups, but some didn't get it and walked back. Then it came to me. I'm not going to tell you the answer, but don't think too hard, it's really easy.  
We then we're sorted into 2 groups and the other group went into the woods, but we stayed and held this circular rope. We had to pass the knot in the rope around, and the person the knot lands on, they would have to say their name, their favorite breakfast food, and the thing they would do on a snowy night.  
Then, we went into the woods and went to a wooden 4 by 4 feet deck. They told us to get to the other side by not jumping, and only using the things we brought with us. The tricky thing was that there was a rope, but the rope was too far to reach.  
After tying shoes together, tying belts together, and stepping on shoes to the other side, the instructors had enough and we moved on the the seesaw. We had 2 teams and each team had to be on the last plank of each side, but it had to be balanced and the seesaw could only touch the ground 5 times. It was hard, but we had the other team get on one end, then our team, one by one, git on the other side to even it off, then we would only have one touch to the ground.  
We then went to this net, about 4 feet off the ground. Each person had to go in head first and out feet first. Then he asked who doesn't want to play, and I was the only one to raise my hand.  
I decided to go on and I was sitting in the web, next to David and the instructor. We started talking to us for about 10 minutes and I said, "Yeah why don't we have lunch in here" since we were sitting there for a long time. He said to have the oldest go out first. He went first, then our teacher, then the kids.  
I was 4th last out, but should've been 3rd out since Annie forgot to get out. When everyone got out, we went to lunch.  
The other group had already started eating, and I noticed that the instructors were sitting at my table. I ate my jelly sandwich and strawberries. Then I had my fruit snacks, orange, and chocolate bunny from 2 monthes before.  
I saw some kids leave the pavilion, but I saw them line up at the outhouse. But only the girls.  
5 minutes later, I saw the boys run into the woods. Ms. Trombley said they were going to the bathroom, and Adam asked if there was an actual bathroom. She said there wasn't. The boys and girls that weren't going to the bathroom harnessed up. We had to but on the harness for zip lining and a helmet. Our group was split in half so, Annie, Micheal H., Dominic, Casey, Adam, and I were going to the "Leap of Faith". I called it the leap of death. I was last to go. Another group came before I could go, so they were watching when I had to get clipped up to a rope and then I stepped up a ladder and these pegs that were hammered onto the tree. When I got to the top, there was a 10 foot drop that looked like 50 feet from up there. I wanted to go back down, but jumping was the only way to get off. I swallowed my feal and jumped off. It hurt because of the harness. "Oh my god that hurt!" I told to Ben, the guy who was next. "Thanks" He said sarcasticly.  
I went up to the zip lining and I got in line. It was about a 20 minute line, and when I got up, the man told me I had to do the ladder first. I ran down the hill, not actually knowing what 'the ladder' was. I stopped at Ms. Trombley, and talked to her about it. Then, I went up the steepest hill in my life with Matthew. We had to run, pulling this rope to make the person connected to the rope fly up into the air. It was higher than the leap of death, about 20 feet high. After pulling the rope 6 times, I got to go harness up to go on it actually. The man was talking to me as he hooked me up. He said, "so you and I have to run over there, but you won't make it, you'll be in the air before you get there" I was pulled up fast, and when I got to the top, I heard the harness break and I screamed the whole way down. It turned out that the noise was only the wood on the rope hitting the wood at the top. That was the 'Flying squirrel' they were all talking about. I called it the 'Dying squirrel' or the 'screaming monkey'. I went over to the tightrope but I turned back quickly, noticing that it was so different than the Wii tightrope walking.  
We went back up the steep hill to get the pavilion to get our stuff to unharness to sit on a log, then wait to walk another 10 minutes. Lympha, Sachael, Thomas, and I were walking ahead of the group and when we saw someone behind us, we ran ahead. We came to 2 roads. I knew which one to go, but I said, "I wonder how many people would miss us if we went that way." We walked and ran on. Then, we got to this place with chickens and roosters. It was the right way, but I never saw the place before. We got on the bus and waited for the teacher's and other kids to come on.  
On the bus ride back, Rena lent us story cubes, so Elena and I played that, then we played Rena's brain quest. I found some really easy ones and we made Thomas and Micheal in one group and Maddie and Rena in one group. I told them the easy ones and they couldn't get it. It was saddening. One was about France and Norway, one was about England, and one was about Greece and Rome.  
When we got to the school, we got off the bus and waited outside 'til our parents come. That's why we brought our backpacks. 

That night I was listening to my favorite songs on the CD that I made. I couldn't go to sleep though, typical. I was writing on my nook, reading books, and looking at funny pictures in my gallery. 

The next day went well, except I lost my socks. So, I caught the bus, and at school, I had to bring in my homework, which I forgot to do, so I did it then. I also had to bring in the journal entry I had to do on Wednesday. I didn't do that either, so I has to do that in class too. 

On the bus, Elena and I sat in the first row with Rena and Maddie in the place we were yesterday. Thomas and Micheal H. were behind us.  
I was looking for a pencil and paper in my lunchbox, but I didn't find one. Instead I found a peice of glass. I asked Elena what it was, and she said it was a peice of a mirror. 

So, I can't go into details because it's probably top-secret. Well, they let us into the airbase and we saw a drone-jet's inside. Then, we saw how to control it. Then we saw the supplies the soldiers have to carry with them. We then went inside a tank. We saw a small I-max theatre where there was a mission going on, where you could see the plane's overhead and you had to shoot at them.  
We had lunch in a pavilion. Lympha, Sachael, Michael, Casey, and Adam sat with us this time. It was quite fun. We then went on the bus to the hangar, where I went in a simulator to fly a jet and shoot down a truck. Then, we went inside of a old, red, military jet. I learned that when you pull the wheel out, the 2 tails in the back move up and down. When you twist the wheel, the wings flap. I also learned that when you step on the pedals, the tail moves side to side.  
We left after that. Thomas was telling a story to Ms.Trombley and he did that at Lorde's camp, Oliver (pronounced olivi-ay) (he's french) had a nickname, Mr. Slim Jim. James's nickname was Butterfly Man.


End file.
